steven_universefandomcom_vi-20200214-history
Smoky Quartz
Smoky Quartz ( tiếng Việt Thạch anh khói )'là hợp thể của Steven và Amethyst. Họ xuất hiện lần đầu trong tập "Earthlings". Tính cách Là một hợp thể , Smokey Quartz có 2 tính cách khác nhau của Steven & Amethyst. Dựa vào những gì ta thấy được những lần Smoky xuất hiện , ta có thể thấy cô là người rất tự tin , lạc quan và hồn nhiên .Cô cũng rất hài hước và thoải mái , kể cả khi đọ với sức nóng của cuộc chiến , cô cũng có thể nghĩ ra trăm lời ngàn ý về các trò đùa . Cô như lấy lại sự tự tin cho Amethyst , người đã bị đánh đại hết lần này đến lần khác dưới tay Jasper . Smoky không có nhiều vấn đề về sự tự tin , nhưng khi cô bị đem ra so sánh với một hợp thể khác , cô sẽ không còn là chính mình và sẽ bị tách rời . Và Smoky Quartz rất tự tin trong trận chiến nhờ Steven & Amethyst đều tin tưởng lẫn nhau , và kết quả là hợp thể này của họ cực kì bền vững . Tuy nhiên , họ có thể bị tách rời bởi cảm xúc khi bị stress , như khi cô ấy tách rời khi thấy Jasper bị biến dạng . Như chúng ta đã thấy ở tập "Know Your Fusion", Smoky đồng thời có tính cách của Steven và Amethyst , sự tin tưởng vào nhau . Ở trong phòng của Sardonyx , cô được mời đến để Sardonyx tìm hiểu về cách mà Smoky chiến đấu với vũ khí là cái yo-yo của mình , Smoky đã thể hiện được cô có rất nhiều sự tự tin vào bản thân , hay còn nói là sự tự tin vào " họ " , không dựa vào những lần cô thất bại trong các thử thách được đặt ra . Cô tự cho một lời tuyên bố với chính mình :"''zero plus zero still equals zero" và "two wrongs don't make a right, I guess I'm living proof that that's true", Smoky đã đi quá xa khi còn tự gọi mình bằng cái tên "one big super-wrong, good-for-nothing dud with a yo-yo". Hình dáng Smoky Quartz có 3 cánh tay ( một cánh tay bên phải và 2 cánh tay còn lại ở bên trái ) có nước da ngăm ngăm , đôi mắt sẫm màu và sáu vết đốm màu đào ở trên má và trên vai . Mái tóc của cô chỉ như cắt ngắn một phần tóc của Amethyst . Nó cũng được lấy từ Steven , đó là phần màu sắc . Mái tóc của cô cũng che khuất một phần mắt phải . Cô cao hơn và cũng " khổng lồ " hơn Jasper xuất phát từ Steven & Amethyst . Cô có cặp môi dày với chiếc mũi nhỏ và một khuôn mặt tròn . Smoky mặc 2 chiếc áo crop-top , một cái giống của Amethyst và chiếc còn lại thì hệt như của Steven . Áo của Steven như bị giãn ra với kích cỡ thân hình của Smoky Quart . Giống như Stevonnie, trang phục của cô cũng được thiết kế nhờ vào bộ đồ của những chủ nhân của hợp thể này . Vậy nên Smoky có phần áo màu hoa cà nhạt và chiếc áo bao phủ bên ngoài là của Steven . cùng với chiếc quần jean của Steven và đôi bốt , chiếc quần dài màu hoa cà đậm của Amethyst . Khả năng Smoky Quartz là một đá quý sở hữu những khả năng và tiêu chuẩn của một chiến binh rất đặc biệt , bao gồm biến hình , kết hợp và triệu tập một vũ khí . Kĩ năng * '''Khả năng của con Yo-yo : Smoky Quartz có thể triệu hồi khiên của Steven và roi da của Amethyst để kết hợp thành một con yo-yo . Cô dùng nó để di chuyển từ đây sang đó một cách tuyệt vời , như cô đã làm khi chiến đấu , hoặc quấn nó xung quanh một vật nào đó ( hoặc ai đó ) . Smoky có thể dùng tối đa 3 con yo-yo trong cùng 1 lần ( mỗi con cho mỗi cánh tay ) . Đó là một vũ khí rất đa năng , nó gần như hết sức hữu ích và có khả năng mở rộng trên một khoảng cách dài cho các cuộc tấn công tầm xa. ** Con Yo-yo Xoay Vòng : Smoky Quartz có thể quay chính mình rất nhanh chóng , bởi vì con yo-yo của cô xoay rất nhanh mà có thể dùng để làm một động cơ để tấn công đặc biệt . ** Con Yo-yo " Điều Hòa " : Smoky có khả năng tự quay con yo-yo với tốc độ đến chóng mặt , đủ để tạo nên một " cơn lốc cát bụi " với sức mạnh siêu nhiên có thể cuốn bay một đá quý đồ sộ như Jasper . *** Cơn Bão Yo-Yo : '''Với cả 3 , kể cả Unknown Quartz Fusion ( hợp thể thạch anh bí ẩn ) (Jasper khi kết hợp với một corrupted Quartz ( thạch anh biến biến tính ) đã bị bay vào không khí khi Smoky tạo nên bão cát trong khi chiến đấu . ** '''Con Móc Yo-yo : Smoky Quartz có thể sử dụng con yo-yo của cô để bám vào một vật gì đó để né tránh hoặc trốn thoát . Khẳ năng riêng * Tốc Độ " Ánh Sáng " : Smoky Quartz đã thể hiện cho ta thấy cô có thể chạm đất một cách nhẹ nhàng so với cân nặng của cô . Trong một vài cảnh phim , trông như con yo-yo đã giúp cô vượt qua những đoạn đường . * Cú Xoay Nhanh Nhẹn : Smoky Quartz có thể xoay như một người chuyên nghiệp , sử dụng ưu thế của họ để hạ nốc ao đối thủ , trước khi kịp làm hắn nổ tung bằng con yo-yo của mình . Các mối quan hệ Peridot Có một sự tương tác rất mạnh giữa Smoky & Peridot , nhờ sự trợ giúp rất hữu ích của Peridot khi đã sử dụng sức mạnh điều khiển sắt của mình điều khiển một thanh cửa sắt để đâm Jasper , giúp đỡ Smoky . Cô ấy ( Peri ) cũng ca ngợi Smoky và cười lớn khi cô ( Smoky ) dùng con yo-yo để đánh Jasper . Peridot cũng mong rằng mình có thể làm được một con yo-yo khổng lồ để " meep morp " trong sự vinh danh của Smoky has been limited interaction between Peridot and Smoky Quartz . Jasper Lần đầu tiên khi nhìn thấy Smoky Quartz , Jasper đã ngạc nhiên và nói chỉ có kết hợp với nhau để chiến đấu là thứ mà Crystal Gems có . Sau khi nhận ra mình không thể đánh bại nổi cô , Jasper tuyên bố cô sẽ không bao giờ thua trận dưới tay một hợp thể khác bất cứ lần nào nữa . Và đương nhiên , cô đã kết hợp với một đá thạch anh biến tính , người đã khiến chính cô bị biến dạng . Sardonyx Khi Steven & Amethyst kết hợp để cho Garnet và Pearl thấy cách họ đánh bại Jasper , Garnet & Pearl kết thúc bằng cách kết hợp thành Sardonyx , Sardonyx dẫn cô vào một chương trình ở trong một căn phòng , được tạo ra chỉ khi có sự hiện diện của Sardonyx . Trong chương trình này , cô ( Sar ) cố gắng tìm đủ mọi cách để chứng minh Smoky có thể làm một thứ thú vị hơn là luôn dùng con yo-yo ấy , nhưng không ai biết , Sardonyx ngày càng khiến Smoky bối rối và buồn bã . Sau khi Smoky bắt đầu thể hiện tài năng sau khi trượt bài kiểm tra thứ 3 , Sardonyx nghĩ mình đã xong việc & tách rời . Garnet và Pearl Garnet và Pearl đã rất sốc và hào hứng khi lần đầu được gặp gỡ Smoky Quartz . Sau khi đã tách rời trong tập "Know Your Fusion", họ háo hức hỏi Amethyst và Steven câu hỏi về các yếu tố của sự hợp nhất , Steven & Amethyst đã chứng minh , chẳng hạn như các thược tính của con yo-yo , nó như một món vũ khí , và đồng thời cũng là một món đồ chơi . Các tập xuất hiện * Earthlings : Lần đầu tiên xuất hiện trong sự bất ngờ của Peridot & Jasper , Smoky đã tạo nên những ấn tượng tốt với Peri thông qua những tuyệt chiêu cô đã tạo ra để đánh bại Jasper trong cuộc chiến . * Know Your Fusion : Khi kết hợp trở lại , cô đã khiến Garnet & Pearl không thể nào ngạc nhiên hơn nữa . Tuy nhiên , cô cũng đã cứu hai người họ khỏi căn phòng của Sardonyx trước khi nó biến mất mãi mãi . Tin bên lề * Người lồng tiếng của Smoky , Natasha Lyonne , đã được tiết lộ trong các khoản tín dụng trong tập "Restaurant Wars". * Smoky Quartz là hợp thể đầu tiên của Steven với một Đá quý . * Smoky Quartz là hợp thể đầu tiên được kết hợp bởi hai đá quý khác nhau thuộc chủng tộc đá quý thạch anh . ** Smoky Quartz đồng thời cũng là hợp thể thứ 2 giữa 2 đá quý có cùng một thể loại . ( Garnet là hợp thể đầu tiên ) * Smoky Quartz là hợp thể đầu tiên được tạo ra với 3 cánh tay , và là hợp thể đầu tiên có sự chênh lệch số lượng của những cánh tay . ** Những cánh tay bên trái của Smoky cũng không hẳn là cả 2 tay đầy đủ . Thay vào đó , cánh tay của cô như bị chẻ đôi ở phần khuỷu tay . ** Đây có thể là một tài liệu tham khảo để thuận tay trái người được coi là may mắn và tác hại nặng nề trong quá khứ, kể từ Amethyst và Steven nghĩ những suy nghĩ khủng khiếp về chính mình . * Trước khi Smoky Quartz được hình thành , đã có một đám mây khói hình nấm xuất hiện , cũng giống như bóng rồng của Sugilite và rèm cửa sân khấu với những chú chuồn chuồn bay lượn của Sardonyx . * Khi Steven & Amethyst tách rời , họ gần như xa nhau . Hình dạng của Amethyst cũng chuyển đổi ánh sáng giống như một đá quý tinh khiết và Steven duy trì hình dạng hữu cơ của mình và chỉ đơn giản là chia xa Amethyst . Tiếng nói của họ cũng trùng nhau . * Vũ khí của Smoky Quartz cũng là thứ vũ khí đầu tiên không theo một chủ đề nào cả . * Những lời nói đùa về yo-yo của Smoky Quartz được dựa trên cao thủ yo-yo , câu nói đùa của Tom Black từ Cirque du Soleil.http://rebeccasugar.tumblr.com/post/148953790598/special-thanks-to-yo-yo-master-tom-black-he Đá quý học * Smoky Quartz có đơn vị SiO2 lặp đi lặp lại. * Smoky Quartz có màu sắc từ ánh sáng màu xám-nâu đến đen sâu . * Smoky quartz có thể có màu đục, nhưng hầu như luôn luôn trong suốt đến trong mờ, ngay cả khi trong bóng râm màu tối nhất của nó . * Smoky Quartz là một loại đá quý rất phổ biến, với không nhiều tầm quan trọng trong lịch sử. Chỉ trong thời gian rất gần đây nó trở nên phổ biến. * Smoky Quartz được coi là một loại đá quý có hiệu quả để làm sạch và chữa lành. Nó được cho là để tránh khỏi phiền não. * Smoky Quartz nằm cả trên toàn thế giới . Tiền gửi chủ yếu bao gồm Brazil , Madagascar , Mozambique , Úc , Thụy Sĩ , Scotland , và Hoa Kỳ . * Smoky Quartz được coi phóng xạ . Đá quý es:Smoky Quartz ru:Дымчатый Кварц pt-br:Smoky Quartz pl:Kwarc Dymny Category:Crystal Gems Category:Humans Category:Genderless Category:Fusion Gems Category:Quartz Thể_loại:Gems Thể_loại:Nhân vật